


Platonic Love

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: Anonymous said:If you are still doing the requests, it'd be amazing to read a Dean and reader best friendship type. Super close, but platonic. Thanks :)Word Count: 554Parings: Dean x Reader (Friendship)Warnings:  Swears, fluffA/N: I kinda used my super platonic relationship with my bestie for ideas. I hope you enjoy this Anon! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Platonic Love

To any outsider you and Dean were the perfect couple. You were always calling him babe and honey. He always called you sweetheart or princess. He was always being a gentleman in public, as well as his normal goofball self. You would laugh at his stupid jokes, thank him for opening doors and bitch face Sam with him. This was just how you worked.   
In reality you were not a couple, but just super close as friends. Anyone who knew you, knew you weren’t together. Neither of you looked at each other in the romance type of way. He was your confidant as you were his. You told him things you would never tell another soul. Dean opened up to you and only you about his feelings. You helped him through everything. After hell, during and after Sams many deaths, during the time he was a demon, just everything.   
Today you were holed up in your room, they were on a hunt and you were alone. The bunker was clean, you had a meal ready for them and had done some organizing on the many men of letters files. However today you were glad you were alone, not that you didn’t love the boys but you sometimes needed to be alone.   
Today was the day your parents died, Dean knew this of course and a part of you had hoped he’d forgotten. You missed them and didn’t want to be hovered over by your bestie. So that’s how you spent your day, crying and looking at old pictures of the three of you.   
Around noon Dean texted you saying they were on the way home, so you got up figuring you’d go take a shower. Thankfully the bunker had great water pressure and it stayed warm for a while. You got in and stood under the warm spray. You didn’t realize how long until Dean came in and sat on the toilet, not using just sitting. To anyone else this would have been awkward but it happened often enough it wasn’t.  
“How you feeling princess?” he asks  
“Like shit, just like every year.” You replied rinsing off.  
“I brought you PJs, get dressed meet me in my room in twenty, I gotta shower first.”  
“Thanks Dean, trade me spots? Give me a towel and I’ll get out.” You reach a hand out of the shower taking what he offered. You wrap it around you and step out to him in his boxers.  
He kisses your cheek and smiles, as he steps around you and gets in throwing his boxers out. You dry off and get dressed.  
“I’ll be in your room.”  
“Ok princess”  
**  
Dean comes in a while later, while you are lounging on his bed reading thumb between your teeth.   
“Alright sweetheart move over, let’s watch a movie.”  
You look up and smile softly, he knew just what you needed. Putting your book down you move over as he climbs on, grabbing his laptop and turning it on. He pulls you to him and the two of you cuddle and watch whatever he picked.  
Sometime during the movie you both fell asleep, and that’s how Sam found you when he came in to see if you were with Dean. He smiles at the sight, glad you both had each other for support.


End file.
